dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Stick Figures
Stick Figures is the original pilot pitch for the Dick Figures series. This episode was sent to YouTube as the pilot pitch episode of Dick Figures, as a pilot episode to sell the series. It was a success and when the series aired, it went through many changes and debuted with A Bee or Something being the first episode. Red and Blue looked different (their heads fully colored instead of white and Red had a blue cap) than they look now and both characters were voiced by Ed Skudder. Characters *Red *Blue *Turtle Dragon (antagonist) Transcript (Blue is seen on a street, eating a slice of pizza, quietly. Then Red suddenly arrives, running and Blue looks at him.) Red: F- (Really long censor) -''CK! I can't find my fingers! Blue: ...You don't have any. (''Red stares at Blue and then looks at his hands, realizing he doesn't have fingers.) Red: F- (Really long censor)-''! '- Introduction of the episode (similar to the ending of every normal episode) -''' Blue: It's not a big deal, no one has fi-, who in the world do you know that has fingers? Red: Holy crap! (Pushes Blue behind a wall, and then goes behind the wall too.) Blue: What the hell man? Red: SSShhhhhh... (whispering) Thar be dragons. Blue: Dragons, what? (They both look out from the side of the wall. The screen now shows a giant Turtle on the streets, while people are seen walking on the streets.) Blue: You idiot, that's a turtle. Red: No. Look in his eyes, It's a fucking dragon. Blue: You are just one bottomless pit of s- OH, MY GOD! (The giant turtle on the streets is now spitting fire, making a car explode, while people are seen screaming, running with their arms in the air, desperate.) Red: I told you dude! (The turtle now starts walking, smashing the car, while the streets are on fire.) Blue: What the f- (censor)-ck? (Shows images of Blue and Red killing the turtle using swords and then, having its head as a trophy on the wall of their house.) - Episode Ends - Trivia *The episode ending was reused in the series for the episode Traffic Jams. *The background music is jazz. *Red and Blue names were never mentioned in the episode, meaning that the Ed possibly didn't think of what to name them yet. *Blue is the first character to appear in this episode, making him the first character in Dick Figures history to appear. Red is the first character to speak, making him the first character to speak in Dick Figures history. **Because this is a pilot pitch and technically not part of the series, A Bee or Something would be considered the first episode, making Blue still the first character to appear, but also the first character to speak, with Red being the second. *Red also mentions his fingers in Zombies & Shotguns but there he wasn't confused the fact that he has no fingers. He probably remembered Blue telling him that he hasn't got fingers. *In the artwork at the end, Red's blue cap is not visible. Probably done intentionally as part of the gag. *Back then it was called "STICK FIGURES", the I's are the same as the DICK FIGURES logo, but switched (left I is blue, right I red). *The episode was first shown in the kickstarter live stream, July 16 2012, and then it was uploaded by Mondo in one video on August 24 with the quality a little bit better. *For some reason when red said "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" it was bleeped out and when Blue said "What the fuck" it was bleeped out, but when Red said "It's a fucking dragon" it wasn't bleeped out. It's possible that the occasions of the first profanities being bleeped were just gags. *In the original pilot video they used the jazz intro music but instead of the rock music used in the series. Gallery Pilot 1.png Pilot 2.png Pilot 3.png Pilot 4.png Pilot 5.png Pilot 6.png Pilot 7.png Pilot 8.png Pilot 9.png Pilot 10.png Pilot 11.png Pilot 13.png Turtle Trophy.png Video Category:Episodes